Trine and Twins
by Emajade32439
Summary: Our favorite trine is sparked, and it is with split sparked twins. This is a story about how love can become so complicated.


_I know that I need to finish my other story and I will, but I had to jot this down because it was such a good idea for a story and before the end of the day I had the entire story outlined. I do hope you enjoy and I will finish my other story. This is a trine/twin story and yes, you guessed it, it involves my favorite pairs of characters so I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 1

He sat waiting patiently on the medic as he watched the tiny spark spiral around his spark leeching energy from him as he waited to hear news from his check-up. The energy drain was annoying, and it had caused him to take time off from Iacon sciences as well as remove him from the upcoming journey with Skyfire, but this was just as important to him since it made his trine mates happy beyond measure. He loved them, though to trine and have them as bond mates were the more unusual pattern. Many seekers trined then found a mate outside of the trine forming many units within one aerie, but Starscream had loved Skyward from the beginning. Thundercracker had taken longer since both like to be dominant, but Starscream had learned to adjust, and Thundercracker had bent in nature to allow Starscream to rule outside of their trine as long as he made the decision within the privacy of their bond. It had taken a while to adjust, but they managed. It also helped that they had known each other from their time in school, though Skywarp tended to skip, and Starscream had moved into the higher sciences and mathematics while Thundercracker advance in tactical and governing. Skywarp was sent into for extra training since his unique spark feature included being able to warp into and out of buildings and crossing Cybertron in a matter of seconds.

Starscream looked over to see if the medic would ever come back. It seemed that it was taking forever for Saborlight to come back and Starscream began to wonder if there was something wrong with the new spark. Before he could put his thoughts to voice the medic hurried back in.

"I am sorry that took so long, but I needed to double check my results. Don't worry, but I need to do a closer scan of the new spark." Saborlight informed him even as he was adjusting the magnification of the scanner.

"What? Is everything alright?" Starscream asked in concern. He started to place his hand over his spark but resisted since that is what the silver and white medic flier was checking.

"It seems fine, but your protoform is building and supporting two smaller protoforms when we are reading only one new spark." The medic told him while not taking his optics off the screen. "This is not usual for a carrying mech, but it is not something that has never occurred before. I just need to check again to make sure that the new spark is not splitting." He hummed a moment more before he raised the magnification again. "There! I had a hunch that this might happen." Saborlight looked at Starscream smiling as he turned the scan off. "It seems that the new spark is splitting. The traces are faint, but there is a distinctive pattern that will become noticeable within the next orn."

Saborlight pulled his chair closer as he turned the machine where Starscream could have the best view. "Do you see this?" Dark gray fingers pointed to where there was tiny tears within the new spark. Starscream scrunched his optics and narrowed them on the miniscule threads that were forming.

"Yes, I think I see them." He said slowly as he continued to watch.

"Okay good, these tears are forming two nuclei that will shift into twin sparks. The CNA was there from the beginning to support the formation of the protoforms that your body is currently building. When this is finished, the new sparks will be ready." Starscream looked on with awe and overwhelming pride as the medic settled back before continuing. "You will need to increase your nutrient intake. You are also going to have to stop flying sooner than you will want to…0"

"Wait, what about my job? I have ongoing experiments, and I am on the committee to begin testing the new energy converter." Starscream said with alarm. He was head of that committee and to have to find a replacement would be difficult.

"I am sorry, but you will have to stop working until they separate. Split spark twins are rare because they are dangerous to carry. This is entirely different than carrying trines or even regular twins. Their sparks are in a very delicate condition and any stress can be fatal; furthermore, if the extinguish suddenly they could cause your spark to go with them." The medic looked apologetic, but firm as he told Starscream the facts. ]

Starscream slumped against the medical berth as each fact and statistic that the medic gave him just kept coming. There would be no more flights of fancy until the twins were separated and he would have to rely on the bond to keep from going crazy while trapped within their aerie. At least he had the sky to look up at while being on medical leave, but even that didn't help keep the dark depressing thoughts at bay.

Starscream pushed air through his vents and looked at the doctor. "Can I at least fly home?"

"I rather you not. I have already put in a call to your trine mates and they are on their way." The medic turned and reached over to pull out a chip out of the medical scanner before inserting it into a data pad. "This is for you and your mates to look at later when you are comfortable in your berth. I want you to stay off your peds as much as possible, and I will be placing you on house call." He smiled at Starscream suddenly. "I know you wanted to have your sparklings at home, but I now recommend that you come here to have them. They will need to be monitored while being separated, and you are already so young which places you in a very high rick category."

"I, I, don't know. I need to… well I need to…." Starscream didn't know what to say. This floored him that this one doctor's check-up was throwing everything they planned upside down. He shook his helm helplessly as he heard a commotion on the other side of the room before Skywarp ran in and pushed the medic up against the wall.

"What did you do?" He snarled at the suddenly startled and more than frightened doctor.

"I…I didn't…" The doctor began, but Starscream whimpered and then clicked in distressed causing the purple and black seeker to drop the doctor. He turned and smoothly glided over to his mate before wrapping his arms around Starscream. The doctor slumped against the wall before sliding down to sit on his knees as he shakily watched the protector of the trine smooth and calm the distressed carrier before glaring back at the medic.

Saborlight stayed there quietly knowing well not to agitate protective coding any more than necessary.

"I can't fly." Was wined out and Skywarp flinched as he let go of Starscream enough so that the purple flyer could see his trine mates face.

"What do you mean you can't fly?" Skywarp asked concerned and worried about Starscream's sanity.

"What he means Warp is that the doctor has placed him on berth rest." Thundercracker stated as he walked into the room and stopped at Starscream's helm. "There are complications." He stated flatly, but the doctor could see the love and concern in the blue flyer. He just chose not to lash out at Saborlight which the medic was grateful for.

"Yes well," Saborlight started before pulling himself up from the floor, "Starscream will now have to stay on berth rest, but barring any complications, he can do this. The new spark is in the process of splitting, and there are two protoforms being built." The medic heard the hitch in intake from the purple flyer and gave them a moment to process his words before continuing. "Starscream is now high risk, but with very good care, berth rest, and his appointments being made as house call, there should not be any additional risks. It doesn't mean that other complications might develop, but he has a good chance of separating without loss to his life or to the new spark if he does everything exactly as I ask him to." Saborlight looked directly at the other two seekers. "It is very important that he does not fly. Any stress will cause injury to the new sparks. I even suggest that the two of you take care of his work and anything that might cause him stress."

"No!"

"Yes!" Was immediately stated to Starscream's fervent no, and the red and white flyer knew that Thundercracker was exerting his dominance while Skywarp was backing him. He turned away and sulked to the wall as the medic finished speaking to his trine mates.

"I have a shuttle with a technician ready at your disposal. He will see you home." Saborlight informed them.

"Thank you for your care of our trine mate. Please send me a list of everything that Starscream will need for the rest of his carry." Thundercracker said as he looked pointedly at Starscream who did not acknowledge him.

"Yes please, and," Skywarp suddenly looked sheepish as he said the rest. "Sorry for throwing you against the wall."

"No problem. You are not the first mate to go all protective outrage on me." The medic smiled. "Remember, he needs to stay in the berth. You and Thundercracker will have to see to his needs."

"Yeah, got it in one." Skywarp said as he looked at Thundercracker. ll: Are you going to ride with him?:ll

ll: Wasn't planning to, but I will ;ll

ll: Yeah, I think it will help settle him.:ll

ll: What are you two planning?:ll

ll: I told Warp that I would ride with you. :ll

Thundercracker could feel the depression settling over Starscream. He looked to Skywarp who only nodded back in understanding. They would have to surround Starscream with love and affection, but Thundercracker knew that once Starscream had come to terms with ending work abruptly that he would then focus all his love on the new sparks. It was just getting him past the depression of leaving his first love.


End file.
